This invention relates generally to storage of recording discs in positions for ready access; and more particularly, to a novel carrier panel attachable to a vehicle sun visor, and wherein the carrier panel provides a series of storage pockets for recording discs, such as compact discs. The latter are typically of a size conforming generally to the transverse dimensions of sun visors.
There is a need for means to store compact discs in vehicles, to enable their ready access. Such discs are ordinarily stored in their plastic containers, which are quite rigid and require two-handed manipulation to open the opposite sides of such container. This presents a safety problem to the operator of a vehicle in motion, since the operator should not release grasp of a steering wheel in order to open a CD container to gain access to the CD.
Also, there is need for a compact disc storage device which will enable ready, one-handed access to any of a series of such discs stored in a way that also enables their ready presentation as a group for selection in one position; and their out-of-the-way storage, as a group, in another position.